


Actual Alpha

by Luna_di_Angelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Rowan, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, Top Drew, Werewolves, i might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_di_Angelo/pseuds/Luna_di_Angelo
Summary: Rowan Days was in love with Drew Carson since Day one, which is inevitable seeing as she’s his soulmate. There’s just one problem, Rowan is a werewolf and Drew is human (for now, if his plans go perfectly). No matter what, though, Rowan is going to follow his mate wherever she wants to go, literally.





	Actual Alpha

The moment that Rowan laid his eyes on Drew Carson was the moment that he knew that he had met his mate. Herr hair was coily and long, brushing against her collar as she lazed down the school hallway, and the tips were a blue to match her bright eyes. As Rowan stared at her, he wondered how soft her dark skin was because it look smooth to the touch. 

Rowan’s heart beat hard in his chest. His mother had explained to him briefly what having a mate was like before she passed on, but he didn’t know that he would feel it this much. He struggled to stop from presenting his throat to her right away and instead scented the air to distract himself. Human, he picked up from her comforting scent of sweet apples and vanilla. There was something underlying her scent, though, that oozed power and smelled of thunderstorms. He wanted to be in her arms, safe from his and all other unsightly things. Muscle was corded along her bones and tempted him to start thinking unholy things.

Kai, his best friend, snapped his fingers in front of his face to get Rowan’s attention, “I know Carson looks perfect as always, but can you stop staring at her? She’s starting to notice!” Kai was right, to Rowan’s embarrassment. Drew had started to glance over at him and, noticing him staring at her, revealed a wide, gleaming smile that made him lose his breathe. He looked away quickly, but glanced back to see a flicker of hurt cross her face. A blanket of guilt settled over him. 

Kai burst out laughing at the puppy eyes that he was sending Carson’s way, but Carson ignored him, her pride hurt. “Man, I don’t know why she doesn’t just ignore you all the time now, you really hurt her when you left last year without telling her. You should’ve seen her, it was like her dog died again.” Rowan hunched down even further in his seat, feeling dejected. “You know why I left, Kai. I couldn’t control myself around her. I didn’t and still don’t trust myself around her.” Kai sighed at Rowan’s stupidity, “And you can’t test if that school really worked if you don’t talk to and get close to her. We’re seniors now, man, live a little before you settle down.” 

“I will,” Rowan said, determined, “I’ll talk to her after lunch!” Kai slapped Rowan on his back, “You do that, man, but watch out for Keira and Lannan, you know that they don’t like you.” Rowan shuddered at the thought of the deadly duo and wondered why Carson was even friends with them. 

In the pack, Rowan was towards the bottom. Not because he was an omega, but because his parents were working werewolves and lived at the edge of packlands. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, there were just too many wolves in their pack. But Keira and Lannan were towards the top of the pack because their parents were warriors, guardians of the pack in times of war, so they bullied him constantly, seeing him as lesser. 

When the bell rang, Rowan stood up determined. He waited for Carson and her friends to get in front of him and then ran up behind her and tapped her shoulder. He was considerably shorter than her, especially with her being 6’2, but he managed. Carson turned around and looked surprised to see him. “Rowan,” she exclaimed and then looked at her friends, shooing them away. Of course, Keira and Lannan glared at him before stomping off. “I’m surprised you came up to talk to me! What’s wrong, hon’? Rowan melted at the term of endearment. “I wanted to talk to you, he stuttered out, “and m-maybe pick up where we left off?” The shining smile that he loved spread across her face and she put her arm around his shoulders, “Of course, sweetie! I wouldn’t mind at all.” Elation swelled in Rowan’s chest and his knees became week. 

He was her sweetie. Nothing could stop him from clinging to her a little tighter as they walked down the hallway towards their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut eventually, just stay tuned.


End file.
